Fraternal Differences
by tamara72
Summary: Roxanne is nothing like her twin Fred. To George's astonishment she doesn't like pranks. Through her, George is learning that some of the pranks he and his own twin played may have been more harmful then they thought.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Fraternal Differences - Part 1

"It's not true." Five-year-old Roxanne said as she sat playing with her three-year-old cousins Rose and Albus.

"Mummy says to ignore them. There just mean boys." Rosie told Roxie frowning at where Fred and James were playing nearby.

"It is true. Dad, Mum and I are going far away and never coming back." Freddie told his twin sister.

"It is because you don't like pranks." Jamie added. "I'm more like your dad then you are."

"So, Daddy and Mummy love me. They always cuddle with me." Roxie said.

"That's cause you're a baby. Daddy doesn't like cuddling. He just doesn't wanna hear you whine." Freddie said.

"Such a whiny baby." Jamie added.

"Don't be mean." Albus said growled at his older brother.

"Who's being mean?" Jamie said. He and Fred both faces full of innocense.

"You will see when we don't come back." Freddie said.

"I'm gonna get a drink of water." Roxie said stood up frowning as she left the room. She was almost to the kitchen when she heard her aunt open the door.

"Hey, George come on in." Ginny said allowing him entrance to her home. "Fred, your dad's here!"

"Thanks, is Fred about ready?" George asked. "Ron said he would pick up Roxie with his kids."

"Yes, Rosie has been talking nonstop about the sleep over, apparently Ron has promised to set up a tent." Ginny said. "I think Al would be jealous, if Ron hadn't already promised to have him over tomorrow night."

"I glad Ron and Hermione were willing to take her. Roxie wouldn't enjoy the trade show like Fred will, and Angie is going to be out late with training." George said following Ginny to the kitchen table. "It amazes me how different Freddie and Roxie are."

"Because they are twins?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Fred and I were so alike. And I know the Patil twins were in different houses, but they were more similar than Freddie and Roxie are. She doesn't like pranks." George said amazement voice.

"She takes after Angelina." Ginny said before being interrupted by the door opening.

Harry walked in and glanced around. "Good, it's safe." He walked in followed by Ron.

"It's safe?" Ginny asked her eyebrows raised.

"Been a long day, I didn't want to come home to another James disaster." Harry said.

"Daddy!" Hugo called out banging his hands on the edge of the playpen he shared with Lily.

Ron picked his son up lifting him high in the air and blowing raspberries on his neck before settling the year-old boy on his hip.

Lily screamed out in protest, and after giving his wife a quick kiss to his wife, Harry moved over to pick Lily up and showered her with his attention.

"She is definitely her mother's daughter." George said and Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"And what is wrong with that?" Ginny asked glaring at her brothers.

"Nothing, Gin." Ron and George answered in unison. Harry kept his face turned away from Ginny so she wouldn't see his smirk.

"Dad, are we going now!" Freddie asked as he burst into the kitchen followed by James, Al, Rosie and a quiet Roxie.

"Shortly." George said patting his son's head. "You ready to have fun with Rosie tonight?" George asked opening arms to Roxie.

"Uhhuh." Roxie said nodding her head as she went to him and hugged him tight. "You'll be back tomorrow, right?"

"Yep, Uncle Ron is going to bring you into the shop, and I'll pick you up at four." George told her as he hugged her then tickled her. "Rosie, you gonna to keep my Roxie entertained tonight."

"Yes. We're gonna camp in the living room. Daddy is gonna put up a tent and everything." Rosie informed him enthusiastically.

"Sounds like lots of fun. You girls have fun and I will pick you up tomorrow." George told Roxie giving her a kiss before taking a hold of Fred's hand.

"Bye, Daddy." Roxie responded with a wave.

"We need to get going, too. We're going to pick up pizza on the way home." Ron said.

"Yeah!" Rosie called out taking her daddy's outstretched hand. Roxie took hold of Rosie's other hand.

"Have fun." Harry and Ginny called out to them as they left.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Fraternal Differences - Part 2

Ron stepped into store holding tight to Roxanne's hand.

"Now, you'll be alright coloring behind the counter?" Ron asked the little girl.

"Uh huh." Roxanne said nodding. "Uncle Ron, Daddy said he would be back at four, right?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"When will it be four?" Roxanne asked.

Ron bent down to her level, "Do you see on my watch that the little hand is pointing toward the two and the big hand toward the six?"

Roxanne nodded.

"That means it is two thirty. The big hand will need to go all the way around and then back up to the twelve. Then the little hand will be on the four and the big hand on the twelve, and it will be four o'clock. Do you want me to set the watch beside you so you can see the time while you are coloring?" Ron asked knowing she would ask to see the watch every few minutes if he didn't give it to her.

"Yes, please." Roxanne responded.

Ron followed her to the little play area behind the counter and set the watch on the coloring table for her to see.

"Thanks, Uncle Ron." Roxanne said as she sat down and opened her coloring book and crayons.

"You're welcome, sweetie." He replied kissing the top of her head before he went to find out who was working and to see what needed done around the store. He found Percy and Bill in office working together to straighten out George's books, while Verty was restocking shelves between waiting on customers. Ron told Verty he could handle everything with his brothers' help and sent Verty home early. Ron set himself up restocking shelves, and he occasionally checked on Roxanne who seem to be content coloring or staring at the watch.

"How's it going?" Percy asked coming around the corner of one of the shelving units followed by Bill.

"Just finishing." Ron said.

"How was the little sleep over at your house?" Bill asked

"Fun. We all camped out in a tent in the living room. Hermione even figured out how to have a campfire and not burn our house down. I married a genius, but I still had to cook." Ron told them.

"Once word gets out, all our kids will want to have a sleep over at Uncle Ron's." Percy said.

"Yeah well, were having Al tonight. You can contact Hermione to schedule a date." Ron replied grinning.

"Uncle Bill is Daddy here?" Roxanne asked coming out from behind the counter the watch clutched in her hand.

"No, not yet, sweetheart." Bill responded and was shocked when suddenly the little girl burst into sobs.

"They're not coming back." She cried dropping the watch as she ran over to Ron and wrapped her arms around his legs hiding her face.

Ron reached down and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck sobbing.

"Of course your mummy and daddy are coming back." Ron reassured her rubbing slow circles on her back.

"No, they're not." She sobbed. "They do-don't want me cause I do-don't like jokes an panks like Daddy an Feddie. I a dispoinmen. That's why they lef with F-Fed. I heard Jamie an Feddie say I too diffint. Can I live with you, Uncle Ron? Aunt Mione won't mind that I don't like jokes. I be a good girl." Roxanne sobbed into Ron's shoulder.

"You're always a good girl, of course your daddy wants you." Ron said as Bill and Percy watched with wide eyes.

"No, I heard him and Aunt Ginny talking about how diffint I am from the others. Not like them. An' Feddie said they were so happy to be leavin me. Jamie said that Feddie told him they weren't co-coming b-back." Roxanne wailed. "You d-don't want me neither." Her sobbing growing louder.

"We all want you. We all love you including me, Uncle Bill and Uncle Ron and especially your mummy and daddy." Percy said, "Your daddy is just a little late."

"No Jamie said that he wouldn't show up at f-four. He wouldn't show up at all." Roxanne cried shaking her head.

Ron kissed the crown of her head and continued to rub her back hoping to calm her down.

"Oi, what's going on?" George asked as he entered the shop.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" Bill yelled as George came around the shelving. George looked temporarily shocked by Bill's outrage.

"What? What's wrong with Roxie? Is she hurt?" George asked deep concern in his voice at seeing her sobbing in Ron's arms.

"Daddy!" Roxanne called out as her father pulled her out of Ron's arms and wrapped her in his own. "I promise to try to be more like F-Feddie if you take me with you. Please, Daddy, don't leave me! I sorry I diffint."

George looked at his brothers for explanation as his little girl clung to him.

"We had a little meltdown when you were late. Apparently two well known little pranksters told her that when you left with Fred that you weren't coming back. That you didn't want her because she is different, not liking pranks and jokes like you and Fred, that she is a disappointment to you. Apparently, she also overheard a discussion between you and Ginny that confirmed their tale." Ron explained bending down to pick up his watch before it was accidentally smashed.

"Oh, Roxie, baby. I love you so very much, just as much as I love Freddie. I would never leave you. I told you I was coming back, and I'm sorry I was late and scared you. I never want you to change for me, I love you just as you are. You're my little cuddle bug. Who would I cuddle with if I didn't have you?" George told her.

"F-Feddie said you didn't like to cu-cuddle. That you just did cause I such a b-baby." Roxanne said sniffling.

"I love cuddling with you." George told her kissing her forehead. "I love that you are different from Fred and me. You are a lot like your mummy, and I love Mummy very much. I love that you remind me of Mummy all the time."

"Really?" Roxanne asked leaning back a little to look at him wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Really, truly." George said kissing her forehead, both cheeks then her nose. She giggled as he started all over again with the kisses. "Mummy should be home from her training camp. How about we go floo Mummy and have her meet us for dinner and ice cream? Just the three of us, Mummy can drop Fred off at Grandmum's house."

"I love you, Daddy." Roxanne said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

He hugged her to him as he walked toward the office. "I love you, baby."

Ron watched them go, then with Bill and Percy's help closed up the shop. As he locked the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ron turned to see a unusually thoughtful look on George's face.

"I'm sorry." George said.

"Sorry for what?" Ron asked.

"Thinking back, some of our pranks weren't as funny as we thought they were at the time. I'm sorry if we ever made either of you feel as unwanted as Roxie was just feeling." George said to both Ron and Percy.

"We all know that I have suffered from self-esteem issues. You weren't the direct cause of my self-esteem problems. You didn't help much, but you weren't the direct cause. Anyway, Percy and I took the heat off of each other, and I had Bill and Charlie to protect me, sometimes. Roxie really doesn't have that. It is kind of two against one, and unfortunately she is even more gullible than me or Percy." Ron said.

"Yeah, we are gonna have to watch out for her. Speaking of which, I flooed Ginny. Fred and James are grounded for tonight, and we are going to meet tomorrow to discuss the best punishment. I plan on having a nice long chat with our two mischief makers. What they did to her is not funny nor acceptable at all." George said straightening his shoulders and retrieved Roxanne from where she was cleaning up her crayons.

"Amazing." Percy said.

"What?" Bill asked.

"When George got Ron freaked out on his wedding day, I wished that he could see first hand that his jokes could really hurt sometimes. It came true." Percy said.

"Now George has to learn to be the protector." Bill said.

"And the punisher. Can you imagine what is going through his head when he punishes Fred for pranking his sister." Ron added.

"I think there is where the ultimate kicker is." Bill said.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"I don't think he will have problem punishing Freddie because Roxie is his twin and sister. George and Fred were always more protective of each other and Ginny." Bill said.

"Like they actually had limits were certain people were concerned." Percy added.

Ron nodded in understanding.

"I thinks it's time for us to get home to our own little ones." Bill said. His brother's followed him to floo to their various homes.

The End


End file.
